Secret
by EmbracingGrace1
Summary: Gotta secret, can you keep it? Swear this one you'll save. Better lock it in your pocket. Chad and Sonny have a secret. Will anybody find out about it? Lame summary. Great story. Read and review!


Secret

**This is just a spur of the moment kind of fic. Based off a dream I had last night. It's opened ended so I can give you a chance to give me your feedback as in what you would have liked to have happened. **** I don't think I get enough reviews. **** lol. Thanks for reading… And one last thing… I don't own Sonny With A Chance. Bummer…. Oh well! On with the story! **** Remember to R.E.V.I.E.W at the end of the story. **** Much love!**

"Oh my God! Get out Chad! I freakin hate you!" I yelled at Chad. He looked at me and smirked. "Fine." He said cockily and turned and walked out the door. Tawni and Zora stood behind e in the room with gobsmacked expressions. "Since when did you start hating Chad?" Zora asked me, being the first to recover from our little exchange. I shrugged, "I don't know. I guess it just happened." I walked over to my vanity and sat down and looked at my phone. 'One New Message' it read. I clicked open and smiled as I read the message. 'Muh dressng room. 5 min. – CDC'. I giggled as I closed the message and shut off my phone. "What are you laughing at?" Tawni asked me. I stopped and turned around and smiled. "Lucy sent me a hilarious forward. Anyway, I've got to go need my mom for lunch. See you guys!" I smiled, waved, and walked out of the room with a bounce in my step.

I walked down the hallway and turned to make sure no one was following me. 'Good.' I thought. I quietly slipped through the Mackenzie Falls doors and strolled down to Chad's dressing room door. I pulled the key out of my pocket and turned it in the door. The door slid open silently and I waltzed in smoothly and shut the door behind me.

I turned around to find a dozing Chad sitting on the couch. I smiled and walked over slowly. I stopped when I reached him to make sure he was still asleep. He was. So I moved slowly as I put my right knee beside his left leg and placed my left knee next to his right so that I was straddling his lap. Chad's eyes opened slowly and he smirked at me. I sat down, still straddling him, and moved my hands under his shirt and started running my hands up his toned stomach. Chad's eyes closed as he leaned his head back against the couch and groaned. I smirked and leaned forward to whisper in his ear, "What's the matter baby? Is this bothering you?" I bit his ear lobe and smiled when he moaned. I kissed his ear and sat back. His breathing was a little labored so I smirked, my job being done, and started to stand up from his lap. I was snatched back down by his hands on my waist. I felt his lips on my neck and I closed my eyes while he kissed along the side of my neck. I gasped when he bit down on my neck. He chuckled and moved his lips to my ear and chuckled breathlessly and whispered, "That's payback baby." I let out a breath and pulled his lips to mine and kissed him. He pulled me even closer to him and laid my back down on the couch. I smiled into the kiss and wrapped my legs around his waist. He kissed all down my neck and over my face. I moved us so I was on top and I pulled back to look at him. I smiled up at me. I smirked at him seductively and slid my hands over the buttons of his shirt and pulled them apart slowly. I pulled the shirt apart and looked down at his impressive set of abs. He laughed when he saw me looking at them. I smiled and ran my hands over his stomach and his chest while he groaned and ended my behaviors my pulling me towards him and kissing me again. Chad slid his hands under the back of my shirt and rubbed his hands along my back. I giggled when he reached my sides and in return he smiled into the kiss. He moved his hands to slide them into the back pockets of my jeans. I moaned and pressed myself closer to him. Right then my phone decided to interrupt us by ringing. I started to pull away to reach over and answer it when Chad pulled me tight against him and mumbled against my lips, "Leave it." I smiled and resumed kissing him when there was a loud banging on the door.

Chad and I jumped apart and I ran over to the closet while he walked to the door, giving me enough time to hide. He snatched the door open to find a furious Tawni. "Where is she Chad?" "Where is who?" I heard Chad snap back. "SONNY!" Tawni yelled loudly. "I don't know Tawni! Now leave before I call security." Chad hollered at her. I heard Tawni huff and stomp off loudly while Chad slammed the door. I walked out of the closet and sighed, "Chad…" I whined. He smiled a soft smile at me and walked over to take me in his arms. He kissed me on the forehead while I reveled in the warmth of his arms. "What is it Love?" he whispered to me. I sighed and looked up at him. "I think we need to tell them. You know… about… us. They're getting suspicious. Why else would they come ask YOU where I was?" He looked down at me and sighed. "Is this what you want Sweetheart?" I grinned at the nickname and kissed the base of his neck. "Yeah Chad. I think it's time." He sighed again and smiled at me once more. "Well then… shall we muh-lady?" I laughed out loud and took his hand in mine. "We shall."

**It's out of the blue and not that good at all but… whatever. It'll have to do I guess. Lol. What do you guys think? I'd love to get more than 20 reviews if that's possible (and I know it is.) **** Love you guys!**

**PS… Follow me on Twitter for updates! www . twitter . com / Sweet Gabi 2010 ((Just remove all the spaces!))**


End file.
